042015 Acenia Miloko
08:10 GT: Acenia gently steps between many little leaf people. "Hey Princess! What a warm welcome, right?" She seems a bit embarrassed. 08:11 TT: "y-yeah? i-isn't it g-great?" 08:12 GT: "I'm honestly super thankful! I was prepared for a lot worse." 08:13 TT: "m-makes s-sense, the v-vibe we w-were g-getting b-back in the w-woods was a lot m-more t-threatening? a-almost l-like it was s-someone e-else e-entirely?" 08:14 GT: "Oh... Wait... What if something is still out there? Should I keep looking?" 08:16 TT: "not by y-yourself? if s-something h-happened w-while you w-were out t-there? I d-don't t-think M-Merrow w-would h-handle it v-very w-well?" 08:16 TT: "and g-given how m-mother is r-right now? I w-want to k-keep him c-calm?" 08:17 GT: Acenia nods. 08:18 TT: "p-plus, no o-offense, but how w-well do you u-understand t-trolltec?" 08:19 GT: "None. But if you leave to investigate, then the little leafy creatures will get curious or something." 08:21 TT: "t-true, p-perhaps if I a-asked one or two of t-them to a-accompany us?" 08:23 GT: "Maybe!" 08:26 TT: "a-although, p-perhaps t-that v-volcano s-should be our f-first p-priority? it l-looks l-like it's g-going to be q-quite a h-hike, so we s-should p-probably get g-going at f-first l-light? I w-wouldn't w-want to be s-stuck out t-there in the d-dark?" 08:28 GT: "That does make sense... I don't know if I can be so trusting after the puppies though... Should we sleep in shifts?" 08:31 TT: "m-maybe? t-they s-seem so f-friendly and c-cute t-though?" 08:41 TT: "I m-mean, I c-completely u-understand y-your h-hesitance to t-trust t-them? but on the o-other h-hand, it m-might c-come off a l-little r-rude to a-accept t-their h-hospitality and t-then p-post w-watches?" 08:42 GT: "I... yeah..." Acenia rests her chin in her hand. "But the last few places we slept... or at least I slept... weren't too safe. Everyone got belongings taken from them on LoCaR, and in Bothwell's hospitable mansion we almost got eaten? Or I did..." 08:47 TT: "t-true? l-let's t-take s-shifts k-keeping w-watch? I can e-explain to my new f-friends why if t-they ask?"" 08:48 GT: "If we arrange the shifts just so, you can blame it all on me. I don't mind... Its probably easier to explain that way too, that you are looking out for a friend instead of yourself? No doubt cast!" 08:50 TT: "no, y-you're not t-taking the b-blame for e-everyone e-else a-again? I'm o-ordering t-that as y-your f-future o-older s-sister in law?" 08:53 GT: "I look at it this way: If we were back on TwoTrees, I would have been cooped up in the yggradsil with just Erisio as a friend! I have so many people to protect since I don't have to worry about getting culled by drones now. Or... There is probably a better way to phrase all this..." 08:53 GT: "Anyway, it makes me feel good to do things for other people. but also kind of me at the same time. I still don't want to get eaten, you know." 08:56 TT: "if you j-just k-keep g-giving t-though, p-people may s-start to a-abuse y-your k-kindness? and I d-don't w-want you to get e-eaten e-either?" 08:58 TT: "y-your w-wellbeing is i-important too?" 08:59 GT: Acenia waves dismissively. "Anyway! What do you think you want to do while we're here? I have heard there are quests cause the pushy time person asked. And... I know we have denizens. I mean... What do you think is the goal?" 09:03 TT: "I'm not s-sure, but the w-whispers and the v-volcano b-both s-sound l-like t-things w-worth c-checking out at l-least?" 09:04 GT: Acenia nods. 09:06 GT: "It's a good start. I want to keep notes. Lily and I both chose archivist jobs, but she's a Librarian and I'm kind of a Consort. But we're supposed to take notes!" 09:06 GT: "I think." 09:07 TT: "t-that's p-probably a g-good i-idea?" 09:09 TT: "e-euphoria? is t-this w-what it m-meant?" Miloko gestures at the natives, "or is t-there s-something e-else?" 09:09 GT: "Oooh... What does the word mean?" 09:10 GT: "Intense happiness" 09:10 TT: "or e-excitement?" 09:10 GT: "Yes!" 09:13 TT: "but u-unless it's u-uncommon for the c-consorts to l-like the p-players, it s-seems an odd c-choice of n-name for the l-land? u-unless t-there is s-something e-else to it?" 09:15 GT: "Do you think its related to your stuff? I know Lily's land was kinda not really mind powery at all... But if it's really linked like that, maybe its actually a form of... mania?" 09:16 TT: "I s-swear, e-everytime s-someone t-talks a-about my a-aspect I f-find m-myself a-asking m-more and m-more why it e-exists?" 09:17 GT: "I think I'd like to trade sometimes. I know I have resources to learn, but being the Witch of Nothing sounds kind of useless." 09:19 TT: "t-true? why are t-there so m-many n-nice s-sounding a-aspects l-like L-Light and H-Heart and L-Life and we h-have to be s-stuck w-with the bad s-sounding o-ones?" 09:20 GT: "They're probably special challenges or something..." 09:20 GT: "Like game hard mode..." 09:22 TT: "t-thanks g-game? l-like j-just t-trying to s-stay a-alive i-isn't a big e-enough c-challenge for me?" 09:31 GT: "I wonder if that really is the case." 09:36 TT: "c-could be? but I g-guess it's not w-worth m-moping a-about if it is the c-case? w-we're not the f-first of our a-aspects, so o-others m-must've d-dealt w-with the s-same c-challenges?" 09:36 GT: "That's true! Hm..." 09:37 GT: "Ah... I think I want to ask Merrow a few things. Is it okay if I come back to finish our chat later?" 09:37 TT: "s-sure?" 09:38 GT: "Thanks a bunch Miloko!" 09:39 TT: "y-you're w-welcome? I'll see you in a l-little w-while t-then A-Acenia?"